


That Summer

by emmae



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst and Feels, Bottom Cloud Strife, Boys In Love, Bullying, Drama, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Final Fantasy VII Remake, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jock Sephiroth, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, No sexual assault, Quiet Cloud, References to Drugs, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Shy Cloud, Teen Romance, Top Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), long chapters, soft, teen drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmae/pseuds/emmae
Summary: Cloud knows close to nothing about sex, and can't take it anymore when his body starts acting weird! But when his new friend and heartthrob, Sephiroth, owes him a small favor, Cloud decides to ask him about jerking off. And to his surprise, Sephiroth offers to help... Physically.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	1. My New Friend is the High School Heartthrob!

"Yo, that's fuckin'  _ nasty!"  _

Currently, a hoard of high-school seniors—including Zack Fair, Angeal Hewley, and Vincent Valentine—had all crowded around another one of their peers who had been watching porn before class started. The lewd moans and breathy gasps filled the small classroom as the irresponsible, foolhardy teenage boys watched and shouted with enthusiasm every time something exciting happened in the video. Their female classmates whispered about the crude event happening a few seats away from them with pure disgust, and the only few boys left who weren't watching—dare I say, the more intelligent ones—didn't really care for what was going on.

Among these somewhat-rational boys included Cloud Strife: a seventeen year-old who knew fuck all about sex.

Not to say he didn't know the basics you learned in your earlier years, but, well... he'd never seen porn in his life! In fact, he was quite baffled at the thought that someone would want to record those private moments. You see, it's not that he was scared to watch porn, he just didn't exactly  _ want  _ to. He thought it was a waste of time, and that there was no point to it. The thought of even touching himself rarely crossed his mind—and why would he start now? He didn't want to end up like his childish classmates, did he?

However... He  _ did  _ have one small problem.

Every few mornings, he would wake up with soiled underwear and an unexpecting hard-on. 

It was killing him, to be honest. Those mornings, he would strip off his boxers and hurriedly clean them in the sink like he was scrubbing for royalty. Not only that, but he'd have to wait for his "stiffness" to relax. Although, he wasn't really disgusted with himself; he was just confused. Cloud was the type of person to try and figure things out on his own, so looking up stuff online wasn't really his thing; even if it was for his own good.

He was more of a...  _ Hands-on _ learner, anyways.

"Shit... That's hot," one of the cocky boys said lowly, intently staring at what was presumed to be a blow-job scene. The erotic slurping and sucking noises made Cloud cringe. "Does your girlfriend do  _ that _ to you, Zack?" The boy asked tauntingly.

Zack had clearly gone through this before, taking the kid by the back of his uniform shirt and head-locking him tightly. "Say that again, Twinkle-toes," he jeered, making his young victim cry out with regret. 

Obviously, Zack Fair was easily set-off into fits of anger. Cloud heard that one time, Zack and his heavily-gelled hair were suspended for breaking someone's arm while warming up for a track race. A lot of people assumed it was because someone made a comment about his girlfriend, Aerith—which students actually did quite often. It was rumored that she had a romantic relationship with another female student, but the girl moved schools before anyone could get a word out of her. 

Cloud had no reason to pry, but he  _ was  _ curious; just like everyone else.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom slid open promptly, revealing our teacher, Miss Elmyra; A.K.A. Ms. Gainsborough. Although it was against our private-school's rules to call teachers by their first names, Miss Elmyra didn't mind, as long as we said "miss" first. She was a sweet woman, always wearing pencil-skirts and cute, lightly colored button downs to compliment her blond hair that she usually kept in a tight bun. Cloud looked up to her in a way; she was relaxed—collected, as well. 

Finally, the indecent boys quickly turned off their 18+ rated video and calmly went back to their seats as if nothing happened, some of them nudging each other and raising their eyebrows coyly. 

_ Peace, at last...  _ Cloud thought, sinking into his seat with relief. 

Miss Elmyra took a step up to her podium, neatly organizing a pile of paper she held by gently tapping the bottom of it to make the sheets even. "Alright," she breathed, placing the papers upon the stand. "How is everyone's morning going?" She asked politely.

A ripple of laughs echoed among a majority of the male students, making it clear they were up to no good before class started.

"That's reassuring," she muttered in disappointment, shaking her head while picking up a box of files under the chalkboard. She glanced around the classroom curiously, clicking her tongue as if she was trying to choose from a box of chocolates. Her eyes then landed upon the innocent blonde boy, making him shift his eyes away in hopes of not being selected for whatever the teacher was up to.

"Cloud," she called our dearly, signaling to the box of potentially important info. "Would you mind taking these to the nurses' office? It's not too heavy," she said, smiling the most delicate of smiles. Of course, Cloud didn't really have a choice.

"Uh—yes. Yeah," he sputtered, getting up from his seat and carrying the weighted box with his fore-arms at the front. 

Sliding open the door with his foot, he quietly made his way down the hallway and down the stairs to the Marle’s little corner on the first floor. Luckily the door was already open, so he walked in soundlessly, waiting patiently for the hippie nurse to stop attending to the student who was sitting in an armless wheelie chair in front of her. She was mumbling things under her breath, like "stay still" and "quit moving" to the person whom she was helping while Cloud stood in the doorframe awkwardly, thinking of other things he could be doing that very moment. 

Eventually, she turned around and spotted the teenager waiting for her. 

"Oh, Cloud! I was expecting those," she apprized, twisting a curl of her long grey hair in her index finger. She was quite strange-looking, actually. Her fluffy hair was wrapped behind a large scrunchie, and she was dressed quite casually—yet she looked like a sketchy fortune teller. She was an eccentric lady, and Cloud (much like Miss Elmyra) admired her tenderly. Sometimes Cloud was a little clumsy, and he would accidentally cut himself or get clocked in the face with a ball during gym class; but Marle was always there to help, even if the world was ending. 

"Be a dear and put those on my desk, would you? I have to get more cotton-swabs for this fine gentleman," she sighed, and hurriedly made her way out of the room.

All the same, this "fine gentleman" was the last person Cloud expected him to be.

Sephiroth— _ the  _ Sephiroth. The one and  _ only  _ Sephiroth; the Sephiroth that made the football championship; the Sephiroth of many outstandingly gorgeous girlfriends; the Sephiroth who had no more than the most lavish life on the planet;  _ that  _ Sephiroth. Cloud had never actually talked to him, because he knew that in the champion’s eyes, he was just an irrelevant side character in the five-star movie he lived in. 

Not that he cared, but… It was just… Sephiroth was…

Very,  _ very _ handsome. 

Cloud always wondered if he was jealous of the silver-haired senior, but came to the conclusion that he really only wanted to look like him. He could stare at him all day and never get tired of it. Hell, Sepiroth could even teach him a few things about being an athlete; training and the like. He imagined that Sephiroth would hold him in place by his hips when exercising, and—

_ Ah. Nevermind...  _ Cloud thought to himself, shooing away his outlandish scenarios. 

In any case, the muscled teen on the wheelie chair had quite the injury. He had a big gash on his right cheek, as if an abnormally large cat had scratched him. It was rosy-pink with small traces of blood still beading at the seams, but Sephiroth had barely seemed phased at all. He just sat there, poker-faced and bored. That’s when Cloud noticed he was being stared at by him intently, making him sweat profusely; as if the hot summer heat had made its way into the school

“Damn, don’t be so enthusiastic.” Sephiroth mumbled flatly, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

“Ah, sorry…” Cloud uttered, realizing he’d probably made the athlete uncomfortable by gawking at his wound.

“I’m joking,” he said, a little smirk tugging at his lips. He then sighed and waved his hand, “Helmet decided to break during practice. Jerks didn’t notice, and boom—got blitzed by a shitty football.”

Cloud raised his eyebrows. “Champion shit, huh?” He smiled cutely, glancing back up at Seph. 

The older teen erupted out a laugh, chuckling, “ _ Seriously.  _ Course’ this happens to me, right?” 

The blonde didn’t really know what that meant, so he just smiled softly again and hummed in response. Cloud did feel bad, though—there was a football game tomorrow, and Sephiroth was more than likely bummed he’d go to it looking like a damaged moron. Although, he  _ did  _ think it would look kind of cool. Cloud felt like Sephiroth was the kind of guy to brush it off and tell everyone he brawled with a bear; but then again, they didn’t know each other that well, so he couldn’t be sure.

“You're a funny guy,” Sephiroth grinned, nodding at him. “What’s your name?”

“Um…” Cloud paused. No one had asked for his name in so long. In fact, he couldn’t even remember the last time he introduced himself to someone. Cloud wasn’t antisocial by any means; he just enjoyed being alone, and it didn’t bother him at all. But now that he was being asked what his name was by someone for the first time in a while, it felt odd—yet comforting; like when the snow starts to melt in January, and you know something fresh is beginning. 

“I’m… I’m Cloud. Strife. Cloud Strife,” he sputtered, standing up slightly straighter. “I-I know who you are, though, so... “

_ NO SHIT, DUMBASS.  _ Cloud pummeled himself internally. 

Sephiroth shrugged, saying blandly, “Figures.” 

The way he said that seemed off—but Cloud didn’t give it much thought. Instead, he asked awkwardly, “Uh, there’s a game tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah,” the taller teen responded. Something then clicked in him; like he had some genius epiphany. “You should come,” he encouraged with a smug look, gesturing to himself. “Cheer on your new friend, you know?”

_ New friend.  _ That phrase repeated in Cloud’s compact mind like a broken record. 

Despite that, the blonde said wryly, “Ah... I don’t know.”

“Come on,” Sephiroth reassured, “I need some new cheerleaders, you know?”

Funnily enough, Sephiroth thought it would be hilarious to see Cloud in a cheerleading costume. Actually—he would be more than ecstatic to see him in one. For joke purposes, of course.

“Um… Maybe—”

However, before Cloud could finish, Marle came waltzing in confidently, holding up a jar of cotton swabs and grinning feverishly and the both of them, “Look what I got!”

“Congrats, Marle,” Sephiroth teased, shaking his head. “Able to regenerate me to full health now?”

“Quiet,” she snapped dramatically, pointing to him as if he was next on her list, then turning her attention to Cloud. “Oh, sweetie. You can go back to class now, I have everything I need.”

The diligent boy nodded with a smile, and then glanced over to Sephiroth to see him wave. Cloud waved back, making a quick decision:

He was going to that game tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi~ this is my first AO3 fanfic so I hope I'm doing everything right lol. I hope u enjoyed this chapter and will stay for the following ones ~ (✿╹◡╹)


	2. I Can Help You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud knows close to nothing about sex, and can't take it anymore when his body starts acting weird! But when his new friend and heartthrob, Sephiroth, owes him a small favor, Cloud decides to ask him about jerking off. And to his surprise, Sephiroth offers to help... Physically.

“Cloud?” A female voice from the kitchen called out as she heard the front door creek open slowly.

 _Man…_ Cloud sighed, shaking his head in disappointment of himself.

Claudia Strife emerged from the frame of the kitchen, purple dish-gloves still on her hands as she eyed her son, bewildered. It’s not that he was trying to sneak out, he was just trying to leave… Quietly. Claudia would always make a big deal about Cloud going out during the night—but not in a bad way. She would overreact excitedly, asking who he was seeing or where he was going. It _was_ rare that Cloud would leave the house, so that was expected. Sometimes it could be a bit much, however.

“I’m… I’m just going out, Mom,” the boy said as he shot a glance at her, hoping she wouldn’t make a fuss.

Her eyes lit up with elation, glistening like a blue crystal in bright moonlight as she wondered, “Wow! Really? Where are you going, Sunshine?” 

_Sunshine._ Cloud never got tired of that nickname. She’d always call him that because of his hair color, but he knew it meant more than that. 

“I’m going to the football game at school,” he responded softly. “I’ll be back before midnight, though.” Cloud didn’t actually have a curfew—it’s just that he hated making his mother worry or stay awake so late waiting for him to get home. She already worked so hard for him; he didn’t want to burden her more than she already was. She was a social worker for god’s sake... He couldn’t even imagine the things she hears or witnesses on a daily basis.

“Oh, okay! Well, if you bring any girls home—”

“Mom… _”_ Cloud hissed, throwing his head back and widening his eyes at her as a _please stop_ . She could rest assured—he was _not_ bringing any girls home. 

“Alright, alright…” She teased, smiling warmly. “Have fun.”

He nodded back, putting his hands in his sweater pockets after closing the door behind him slowly.

•─────⋅☀⋅─────•

As he walked up to the extravagant building, he could hear roars and excited screaming coming from the football field behind the school. He felt awfully strange walking up to his private-school without a uniform, and he felt even _more_ weird my realizing no one would be wearing their uniforms either. In fact, he’d never been to a uniform-free school event until now. It all felt so new and surreal. With the gleaming lights of the football field starting to glare into his pearly eyes, and the warm June weather of the night wrapping him in its cozy blanket—it almost felt like a fever dream. Oddly enough, however, Cloud was near thrilled. Going out to an event felt… Good.

 _Really_ good.

Finally arriving at the field from venturing around the side of the school, he entered it and saw the football players warming up for the big event while music played on the speakers, and tons of teenagers were crowding the bleachers and messing around aimlessly. The dark sky was lit up by the field’s bright lights, which beamed down on the hormonal masses and made the team’s helmets glow as if they were reflecting the sun. There was so much happening at once; the chattering of students echoing in his ears like classical music, the huge groups and cliques that walked around waited patiently for the game to begin, and the shouting of the coaches and players to get everything set had made Cloud feel nauseous—yet electrified.

While lost in thought, he heard a familiar, low voice call out to him.

“Cloud!” 

It was Sephiroth, running up to him in his football gear as he held his helmet in the crook of his left arm. His athletic apparel was actually quite charming, and he looked elated to be on the field. Especially compared to yesterday, Cloud thought the school champion looked overjoyed doing what he loved; but at the same time… It almost seemed like there was no spark at all. 

“Oh, Sephiroth… Hey…” Cloud muttered with a soft smile, rubbing the back of his neck like a nervous wreck.

“It’s good to see you, buddy!” He beamed, wrapping his arm around the blonde’s shoulders, making him stiffen up as they started walking down the line of crowds and bleachers. “I wanna introduce you to my fellas. That okay?” Sephiroth asked, shaking the kid a bit.

Cloud nodded—almost a little _too_ delighted, but he knew he had to keep it cool. “Y-Yeah. That’s totally cool.”

 _“TOTALLY COOL”? Way to go, fuckwad. You sound like a desperate surfer,_ Cloud thought, punching himself internally for the hundredth time that week. Contradictory to how he acted on the outside, Cloud liked to call himself crude names inside his head. It made him shut up, which he thought was considerably more effective, and way less painful than getting decked for saying something stupid.

After walking for a minute, they finally reached a segment of the bleachers that were a little less crowded, but nonetheless occupied. Angeal Hewley, Zack Fair, Aerith Gainsborough, and another girl with stunning long black hair sat in the middle of the metal bleachers. 

“Hey!” He waved up to the group, gesturing to come down.

Cloud was shocked to see that Sephiroth was friends with Angeal and Zack. Even though the two were popular around the school, they were quite the shortsighted pair. You would think that Sephiroth was collected enough to stay away from them; but then again, who really knew.

The four of them stepped down from the bleachers, dodging a few people on their way and finally making it in front of the silver and blonde haired pair. 

“Sephiroth, who’s this?” The black haired girl wondered, tilting her head slightly.

“Tifa, Aerith, Angeal, Zack,” the champion began, “This is my new buddy, Cloud.”

 _Tifa…_ That _Tifa? Tifa Lockheart; A.K.A. Tifa Breaker-Of-Hearts?_ Cloud had heard many rumors regarding the beautiful girl that stood in front of him, but he never knew if they were actually true. Apparently she’s dated tons of people, but she was always the one to break their heart first. Hence the… _Less than_ creative nickname.

Sephiroth looked down at his nerdy friend, as if waiting for approval.

“Oh, uh…” Cloud nodded, pursing his lips in a tiny smile. “Yeah. That’s… That’s me.”

Crickets.

Suddenly, Aerith burst out in a charming fit of laughter. “Oh my gosh! Cloud, you are so cute,” she giggled, taking the nervous boy by his shoulders. Although, their height difference made it slightly awkward. “Zack, isn’t he just the cutest?” She asked, pinching Cloud by his cheeks as he groaned shyly.

Zack was about to explode like a ticking time bomb, but he somehow managed to suppress the furor boiling inside him. “Aerith, you’re _my_ girlfriend, remember?”

The wavy-haired girl neglected her lover and brought the adorable teen to her chest, saying reassuringly, “Oh, ignore him. He’s just jelly!” 

Angeal was silent—albeit, holding in a chuckle—but was probably pinching the back of Zack’s shirt to make sure he didn’t detonate. 

Suddenly, the intercom of the football field turned on, revealing an over-hyped voice of a male student. _“Players, please finish your warmups! You’re on in five! I repeat, players, please finish your warmups. Five minutes!”_

After the announcement, everyone roared in excitement and started to gather back to sitting down.

Tifa then suggested as she tapped Aerith on the shoulder, “Cloud, why don’t you come join us on the bleachers?”

Cloud glanced up at Sephiroth, who nodded kindly. 

“Um, yeah! I’ll be right there,” he responded sweetly, gesturing at them to go on.

While the large team of players wearing their grey and white gear ended their warmups and took a drink of water, Sephiroth said, “Hey, Cloud… Thanks for coming. I know you didn’t really want to, but it's awesome to have another friend to cheer me on.”

The shorter teen flushed cherry red with utter embarrassment. “Ah! No, I wanted to come, really…”

Abruptly, a player called out from the field, “Sephiroth, less chit chat! Let’s go!”

Promptly, Sephiroth put a hand on Cloud’s right shoulder and leaned in, “Hey, hold onto this for me, yeah?” He glimpsed at his bickering friends, making the younger boy turn his head to them as well. “Can’t give it to any of them. They’ll lose it, you know?”

With that, Sephiroth winked amiably at Cloud and ran back to the field, yelling at his teammates, “Patience is key, fellas! Patience is key!”

Cloud looked down at his hand where Sephiroth placed something, and found it to be a necklace with a fake silver ring on it. It had the date _8/16/2012._ Cloud was curious to know what that meant. Was it a special date? An anniversary, maybe? The pure boy knew that it wasn’t his business—but he couldn’t help but wonder.

“Cloud!” He suddenly heard Aerith call, seeing that she was beckoning for him to go up and sit with them.

He glanced at the field and then back to the group, finally joining them where they sat. Aerith tapped the spot between her and Tifa, making Cloud place himself there hesitantly. 

“Okay, so Cloud—we were thinking of throwing this _huge_ party for Sephiroth’s win today. What do you think?” Aerith asked, full of energy and ready to discuss every little detail.

“Well… How do you know he’ll wi—”

Aerith and Tifa suddenly put their hands over Cloud’s mouth, shushing him eagerly. 

Tifa whispered engagingly with a giggle, “Shh! Never say that...! We’re manifesting the victory!”

Cloud laughed, smiling genuinely.

Without warning, the intercom came on again and the field lights got brighter, revealing the football team in their positions against their opponents. _“Everyone, please give it up for Jenova Academy’s football team, who hasn’t had a single loss this year… The Angels!”_

Everyone in the mass crowd started to cheer and whistle as loud as they could; especially Aerith and Tifa, who shook Cloud by the shoulders and made him cheer with them.

_“However, today could be the day that could change… Give it up for their opponent team, Shinra Academy’s… Red Lions!”_

People cheered again, equally as loud as before. Although, the girls didn’t. They just stared, holding their fists in intense anticipation.

_“Today is a special day, folks. Both teams are up against their top opponent school. We hope to see respectable participation, and good team-spirit! But before we start the game, please give it up for The Angel’s honorable coach, Barret Wallace! And please give it up for The Red Lion’s coach… the infamous Heidegger!”_

As everyone screamed and yelled and whistled, Aerith, Tifa, Zack, and Angeal had a dead-serious look on their face; almost like they all knew something that no one else did.

Cloud furrowed his eyebrows curiously, but brushed it off in almost an instant.

_“Now, the moment you’ve all been waiting for… Give it up for opposing team captains, Sephiroth! And… Rufus Shinra!”_

This time, the small group of friends screamed in unison, saying, “Come on, Seph! You got this!” Specifically Zack shouting, “Yeah, Sephiroth! Kick his ass!”

No one could hear them, but in their tense little bubble in front of their teammates, Sephiroth and Rufus gave each other glares sharper than obsidian knives.

“Hey, Sephiroth,” Rufus sneered, making the silver-haired teen glimpse at him fiercely. “Ready to start kissing my ass after I win this?”

Seph smirked coyly. “Yeah,” he responded, “but pull your head out of it first.”

Rufus clicked his tongue, flared up more than ever.

And finally, the whistle blew.

•─────⋅☀⋅─────•

Cloud couldn’t believe it. They actually won. Not that he was surprised—but maybe that manifestation stuff really threw him for a loop.

Everyone screamed and cheered as the scoring bored made its last buzzing noise, with the end result being 6-2. The Angel’s players clapped and whistled, patting each other on the back and swiftly hugging each other like their life depended on it; whereas Shinra’s team stayed quiet; sulking as they left the field.

Cloud felt a rush contentment through his veins as the group’s eyes sparkled with prosperity, jumping around and yelling hurrahs. 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes!” Aerith squealed, twirling around in her casual pink dress as they leapt off the bleachers and back onto the faded-orange track that surrounded the field.

As people started to clear out around the area, Sephiroth made his way back to his friends, taking off his helmet and ruffling his short snowy hair. He looked tired, yet relieved. Tifa sprinted up to Seph and jumped on him excitedly, making him drop his helmet in surprise. He chuckled and spun her around in his arms, then let her down softly onto the turf and walked to the track with her. Cloud gazed at the two of them. They looked so perfect together; like a fantasy couple. Tifa was popular, Sephiroth was team captain… It was a match made in heaven, for god’s sake. However, it made Cloud feel… Off.

“High five, baby!” Aerith encouraged, reaching her hand out to the champion as he arrived in front of the group. Sephiroth smiled tiredly and slapped her hand.

“Geez, Sephiroth,” Zack began, rubbing his neck, “you seriously must be a god.”

The tall teenager laughed, “All in a day’s work.”

“Why don’t we go grab a bite? It’s on me,” Angeal suggested, crossing his muscular arms.

“Yeah, we should!” Tifa nodded, patting Sephiroth on the back.

Sephiroth shook his head, “You guys go on. I’m gonna change and then head home.”

Aerith groaned, “Fine. But you better be at the party tomorrow. Tifa and I have already decided!”

Seph snorted, waving as he headed to the locker rooms. “You bet.”

Cloud never really got to say goodbye to Sephiroth, but he went along with the rest of the group anyways. As Zack and Angeal chatted and bickered, Tifa and Aerith were doing the same as Cloud walked behind them.

“Do you think Rufus will be at the party tomorrow?” Tifa questioned Aerith, glancing at her to her left.

Aerith bemoaned, “Ugh… Yeah, probably. Remember when he even showed up to the last party we had when we won against Scarlet High?”

“Oh, true… You think Vincent will be there too? He’ll probably try to beat him up again,” The black-haired girl sighed.

Aerith chuckled, brushing her hair away, “Oh, definitely. Maybe he’ll ask me to hold his beer again.”

 _Hold…_ Cloud thought. 

_“Hey, hold onto this for me, yeah?”_

The blonde boy’s cheeks went pale remembering what Sephiroth gave him, and that he hadn’t given it back.

“Crap!” Cloud worried, running a hand through his hair. The group turned to face him in confusion, hearing his distress. “I-I’ll catch up later! I forgot I had to do something!”

With that, he bolted for the locker rooms, hoping he could still catch Sephiroth before he left. Cloud had never run this fast in years; but he felt like if he didn’t give the necklace back to him now, he never would. 

Around a minute later, he finally arrived at the locker rooms, breathing heavily while holding his knees. He heard noises of metal and rustling; and sure enough, when he entered the boy’s yellow-tinted tile locker room, he found Sephiroth alone. _Alone._ In a white tank top… And grey sweatpants. Grey sweatpants where you could… See... 

_His… He’s… !_

Cloud knew that it wasn’t as scandalous as he made it out to be; his dirty mind just _had_ to see it that way. But at the same time, well… _It_ looked at him first.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, and Cloud’s face burst cherry-red with heat after realizing he had been staring.

“S-Sorry! Sorry, sorry! I have your necklace, that’s… That’s what I came to do…!” The shorter teen sputtered, feeling the words in his mouth jumble like a scrabble game with no rules.

The team captain snickered with a laugh as Cloud reached out his hand with the necklace, avoiding eye contact at all costs. “It’s fine, Cloud. I owe you one. It probably would have broke during the game if I hadn’t given it to you.”

Cloud sighed exasperatedly, plopping down in the metal bench in between where the lockers stood. “Ah, man… Thank god I got that to you…”

Sephiroth eyed him, putting the last of his football gear into his locker. “Damn. Seems like you got a lot on your plate, huh?”

Cloud put his head in his hands and mumbled, “You have no idea…”

With things piling up in school, awaiting college applications, _and_ waking up with soiled boxers… Everything seemed to have been going wrong. He couldn’t figure himself out _or_ fix his strange morning problem!

That’s when he had an idea. Not of ill-intention at all; and pure as strawberry milk.

“Hey, Sephiroth…” Cloud muttered, lifting his head up. “You know how you said you owe me one, right?”

“Yeah,” Seph said, not looking at him—until he turned his head, finding that Cloud’s big, glistening crystal eyes had been beaming at him sweetly.

“Then, can you tell me, um… Why my underwear always ends up dirty in the morning?”

Sephiroth’s heart skipped a beat, realizing what Cloud had just asked.

Cloud continued shyly, “I mean, I don’t know… You seem so grown up, I thought that you might know—”

“I do,” the larger student said abruptly, almost like he was insisting eagerly. 

“I can… Help you with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the longer chapter.. (❍ᴥ❍ʋ)


	3. The "Help"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud knows close to nothing about sex, and can't take it anymore when his body starts acting weird! But when his new friend and heartthrob, Sephiroth, owes him a small favor, Cloud decides to ask him about jerking off. And to his surprise, Sephiroth offers to help... Physically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out... finals are a bitch. TT

Cloud’s expression turned confused as he tilted his head slightly, fumbling the muted yellow sweater he wore. “What do you mean…?”

Sephiroth sighed, putting his hand up to his forehead as if he were under stress.

Well, actually, he was. You see, he hadn’t the slightest clue why he said he could help him. He blurted it out like it was some kind of natural response. Was it because Cloud looked so desperate? Was it because of the way he mooned at him with those glassy azure eyes, looking so innocent?

Sephiroth’s heart tightened when he glanced back into the pure gaze of his blonde friend, as if it was bound under merciless strings. The older teen didn’t know why he was feeling like this—but truly, he just… Couldn’t control himself. Not with Cloud looking at him like that.

Sephiroth swung his leg over the bench so his muscular legs were on both sides of it and sat down. “Do you know what ‘jerking off’ means?” The football player asked quietly, leaning closer to the blonde.

Cloud pursed his lips and shook his head. “No… What is that?”

Sephiroth gestured for Cloud to come closer, so he obliged trustingly. The silver-haired teen took the smaller one’s waist, and pulled him closer so he sat bridal-style in between his legs.

Cloud convulsed in surprise, muttering nervously as he gripped Sephiroth’s shoulder, “U-Um… This is a bit—”

“Cloud…” Seph began, tracing his long index finger inside the hems of the delicate boy’s loose jeans, “Sometimes during the night, you have dirty dreams… So you might get aroused and touch yourself in your sleep.”

Cloud’s breath hitched as Sephiroth caressed his thin hips under his garments and started to pull the zipper down.

“So, I’m going to show you… And I’m going to touch you here, okay?” Sephiroth said sensually, grazing two fingers across the small span of Cloud’s covered member.

“A-Ah…Mm…” The shy teen nodded his head lightly.

The team captain exposed his bashful friend’s length from under his modest clothes, making it rise up quickly as it hit the air. He then took his thumb and rubbed the wet tip gently, making Cloud blush furiously and bury his head into Sephiroth’s bare chest.

“Mnng… !” The fragile boy whined, scratching his short nails into Sephiroth’s shoulder.

As the older teen’s large hand stroked Cloud, he whispered sensuously, “Does it feel good?”

The cute fair-haired boy quivered with strange pleasure, shaking his head. “I-I don’t know… It… Ah—it f-feels… Weird…” 

Sephiroth then realized Cloud had never complained or worried about someone walking in on them. Had his new “companion” really wanted it so bad that he didn’t notice someone could waltz right in at any moment, or had he thought about something like this before so much it barely phased him? Although he didn’t necessarily care, Sephiroth was curious.

With Cloud buried into his chest, eyes closed and panting heavily in his lap, the football champion felt a compulsion to satisfy him even more.

He moved his hand slightly faster—more sensually, more stimulating. 

Cloud bit his lip firmly in order to mask his adorable moans, still grasping Sephiroth’s upper-back. The blonde felt like he was melting as if he was silky chocolate on someone’s tongue. The pleasure was sweet; so tender and cloying, it was almost unbearable. He had never been touched like this before, and he thought he never wanted to—but now that it was happening, he just couldn’t pull away. In the heat of the moment, everything seemed so incredible; so irresistible, he just couldn’t help but want it even more.

When Cloud’s breathing hitched and started to get heavier, Sephiroth asked seriously, “What’s wrong?”

Without looking at him, the cuter boy muttered intensely, “It… Ah—it feels… Too good…”

Sephiroth held back a smirk, realizing that what he was doing to Cloud was indeed _his_ doing. He’d had sex before, but it wasn’t nearly as exhilarating as pleasuring his smaller friend. He didn’t really know why; but what he did know was that it really, _really_ turned him on.

The silver-headed teen questioned gruffly, “Are you going to come?” 

Cloud didn’t know exactly what he meant, but at the same time, he could understand without it being explained. He shook his head quickly, “Mng… Hn…! Mhm…”

Not even a few moments later, the younger one released into his friend’s hand, breathing hoarsely as the grip on his shoulder started to relax. His eyes fluttered closed as he leaned his head against Sephiroth’s chest, feeling exhausted.

“... Cloud?”

It was no use. Cloud was asleep.

All Sephiroth could think was: _Fuck._

•─────⋅☀⋅─────•

Sephiroth didn’t know exactly where Cloud lived, and he didn’t ask. He did, however, open his phone and look at his home address on his map app. He thought it was a miracle that Cloud didn’t have a password to his phone; but then again, he was so innocently oblivious that he had nothing to hide, so it wasn’t too surprising.

Currently, the older teen was carrying Cloud on his back and taking him back to his house, which was only about a fifteen minute walk. Not only was he getting quite tired, but he kept worrying about how Cloud might get mad that Sephiroth opened his phone to get his home address. 

_Damn…_ Seph deadpanned. _I feel like such a creep… !_

Although, the captain knew that deep down, Cloud was too soft to get mad at anyone. Hell, he’d only known him for forty-two hours, but the blonde was easily readable. Constantly thinking, fidgeting, and the like. Even though he was as pure as a pink spring tulip, he could tell he was sophisticated and somewhat more organized than most people his age. Not that he actually _knew_ much about Cloud, but these were just some things that the boy left open on his sleeve. 

But… He did _really_ want to know more.

After another few minutes of walking, Sephiroth finally arrived at Cloud’s home. 

It was a tiny, beige-painted wooden house with stairs that led up to the cute, white front door. He also spotted two potted plants near their deck fence and a little swinging bench that came down from the extended roof above. He was almost jealous of how cozy it looked; with the warm yellow light above the door glowing with passion, as if it was waiting all night for it’s beloved blonde resident to come back home.

Hesitantly, Sephiroth knocked on the door, still trying to hold Cloud on his back with one of his hands. There were light footsteps heard approaching the door, revealing Cloud's beautiful mother when opened. She looked tired; her golden hair a mess, and her loose, comfortable pajamas falling over her motherly body.

Sephiroth smiled awkwardly.

The woman’s eyes went slightly wide—but then she laughed softly, which relieved the football captain a great deal.

“Come on in,” she said with a light chuckle, opening the door wider and gesturing a welcome.

Sephiroth stepped in stiffly, looking around the small, dimly-lit abode. The lovely colors of creamy greys and hearty tans splashed the room tenderly, with a few blankets covering the small couches; and where the kitchen connected, there were pictures of flowers on the wall, complimented by a fluffy beige carpet on the cut-off tiled floor. 

With the smell of hour-old pecan coffee and the warm light of two cloth lamps lighting up the two-bedroom home, Sephiroth immediately felt like he didn’t want to leave. Compared to the hostile, tense aura in his large house, this was like a dream come true.

“His bedroom is just on the right over there,” Claudia pointed, preparing some 10P.M. tea.

Sephiroth took a few steps to the room with the ajar door and walked in quietly, then gently placed Cloud on his blue-striped bed. 

Cloud’s room was no less cozy than the rest of the house. It was neat (unsurprisingly), and it smelled like a girly perfume. There were unframed pictures on the wall of him and his mother, as well as books on his bedside table, and a small whiteboard on the wall that had notes and reminders on it. _“GREAT GATSBY IS OVERDUE!!!!”,_ one of the notes said in big, black dry-erase maker letters.

It made Sephiroth snicker.

Before leaving, he glanced back down at his friend’s peacefully sleeping face. His heart skipped a beat—but he didn’t know what that meant.

Instead of dwelling on it, he exited the room with a sigh and closed the door behind him. He took a few steps back to where the living room and kitchen were, spotting Claudia leaning against the counter with a small tea cup in hand. Sephiroth froze, glancing at her. 

She laughed quietly, her wondrous eyes smiling. “Looks like you have something to hide.”

Seph screamed on the inside, _SHE KNOWS._

Well, actually, she didn’t. Sephiroth had a hard time being realistic in times like these, and instead overthought everything. There was a very low chance she knew that the highschool football captain jerked her son off, and there was no doubt she didn’t _want_ to know. 

“Uh… N-No, ma’am,” he sputtered, standing up straight,

“Relax, I was just giving you a hard time,” she smiled, then gestured to the kettle. “Tea?”

Sephiroth thought it rude to turn her down, so he muttered, “Um… Sure. Please.” She nodded and poured him a small cup, then handed it to him as he also leaned on the counter. 

“Sorry if it was a hassle to carry Cloud home,” she apologized. “He can be a handful at times.”

The teen swallowed his tea and shook his head quickly. “It was no problem at all. I think the game put him to sleep,” he grinned.

There was a silence after that.

“I’m—uh, I’m Sephiroth, by the way. Cloud’s friend,” he said, breaking the thin air.

The woman’s eyes glowed sweetly. “Oh, that’s splendid. Really.”

Sephiroth didn’t know if she said that because there was a chance Cloud didn't have many friends, or if it was for an entirely different reason. He could only wonder.

“Um…” Claudia began again, “Do you think you could… Really, uh… Be there for him, perse? Things have been a bit… Difficult for him lately.”

Seph didn’t really know why Claudia was asking that. I mean—they were friends. Why wouldn’t he be there for him? Maybe there was an underlying cause that made her think she needed to ask that; but then again, he had no idea.

“Y… Yeah. Of course,” he responded, placing down his now empty teacup.

“Oh, good,” she sighed, relieved. “That’s… Very kind of you.”

Sephiroth beckoned, not knowing how to respond.

“Um… I should probably get going,” the teen said abruptly, making his way to the door.

“Yes, yes,” Claudia nodded, walking over to the door and opening it politely for him. “Thank you for bringing Cloud home. It was nice to meet you, Sephiroth.” 

Seph bowed slightly, smiling. “You too, Miss Strife. Thank you for the tea.” Claudia waved as he walked down the stairs, and eventually closed the door behind her.

The silver-haired boy ran a hand through his hair, dreading the next day. When they saw each other at school the next day, would Cloud avoid him? Would he pretend yesterday didn’t happen? 

Not only did he have school the next day, but there was something more. Something big, planned just for him.

The party.

Sephiroth thought again: _Fuck._


End file.
